Mixed Emotions
by alto-saxophonist35
Summary: Draco finds out he has a halfbrother. But who is it? His sibling also helps Draco relize who he loves. But in every relationship there's always hurdles one must face.AU.HBP never happened.
1. Run in on the train and the Letter

A/N: Okay. let me start off by saying, 'Ello. How are you? Good? Not so good? oh well. Next I would like to say that I deleted this story after deleting the chapters, adding the edited one, then decided I should just deleted the whole story and re post it. So yeah.

To those who have already read this I had this majour writers block and just got back into writing after like half a year or more. There's a lot of changes to this story too. Alot of grammer changes, added details, changed things,changed point of view in the beginning part, etc,etc.

Also, in future chapters there will be less cussing, like a few fucks, ass, damn,those type of things, but not alot of cuss words as there use to be. I'm just not into that anymore. Like, originally I wanted to cuss alot in this, and stuff, but as I said. I'm just not into that anymore...as much as I use to be.

To those who haven't read this yet, This was my first fanfic I started so, the plot and stuff might be a little imature and stuff(or maybe not. I'm not sure. It's all up to you guys to decide!), but I still hope you all will like it.

ENJOY EVRYONE!

**Mixed Emotions**

_Chapter 1- Run in on the train and the Letter_

"Our last year at Hogwarts with the greatest friends ever! Nothing could go wrong!" Kyle Dennys, a 5' 11'' boy with platinum blonde hair that went past his hair,and blue eyes said while he and his friends Trixie, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were on the Hogwarts Express trying to find an empty compartment.

"You said it." replided a girl about 5' 7'' with long light brown hair and bluish green eyes named Trixie Davidson.

"Oh great. Look who is coming." Kyle said while Draco Malfoy came out of a compartment.

"Get out of my way Dennys." he growled.

"Just go around us." Harry snarled.

"Move it mudblood." He said immpatiantly. To everyone's surprise Hermione stepped aside.

_Hermione just moved out of the way. What was with that?_ Kyle thought.

At that same time Hermione was thinking,_ Wow Draco's kind of cute this year. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did I just think what I think I thought? I _must_be drunk or, or maybe I've smelt just a little too much Floo Powder. But wait. I didn't do any of those things. How could I ever think that about Malfoy? ew. I think I might need to take a trip to St. Mungos. _

"Granger! What the hell did you just say?" Draco demanded.

"She didn't say anything Malfoy. I think you might be going crazy," Kyle said," Oh wait. You already are!"

Everyoen laughed at that.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled at him, and briskly walked away.

"Ow."

_Why did he do that? Why did he say that to Hermione? She didn't even say anything. _Kyle thought.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Trixie said worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine" He replied while getting up.

"Come on guys, lets go find a compartment. Ron said after a few seconds of silence.

-Hermione-

_That was wierd. But how did he know what I was thinking? Is he like telepathic or something? Wow. that is a scary thought, but he _is _kind of cute. He and Kyle look almost alike too. Not that I am thinking Kyle is cute or anything. But still... _

"So why did he say that to Hermione?" Harry questioned after we found a empty compartment.

"Ugh. I do not know, but it was freaky."

"That is for sure." Ron agreed

"Hey Kyle?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering for a while," I paused for a second, "Why do you and Malfoy look alike?"

A few mumers of yeah why followed.

"I don't know. Maybe he's my evil twin. You know how everybody has a good and bad twin? Well, maybe he is my bad twin."

"Or maybe _your_ the evil one." joked Harry.

Everyone started laughing.

Then Trixie said," I think we're almost there. Lets go change into our robes."

-Kyle-

We reached the carriages and again I see them. Those dragon like faces and necks, and the skeletal body of a black winged horse with a long black tail. Threstrals. I don't know how I can see them though, because I don't remember seeing anyone die. But I guess I have.

We got into the great hall and watched the first years getting sorted. But I kept noticing that Hermione kept looking at Malfoy. Why is she looking at him? Does she like him? Yuck! I don't know how anybody could like him He's pure evil.

(3 weeks later)

So we're at breakfast when suddenly two jet black eagles owls sore in and deliver a letter to both me and Malfoy. I had to read it a few times before I could make any sense of it, but it was still confusing.

Kyle Dennys,

You are here by invited to the Malfoy family reunion. You will leave in two days (A/N say it's a Wendsday) with my son Draco. Then when you get here you will understand some things.

Lucius Malfoy

-Trixie-

Kyle got a letter. Wow, that's rare. He doesn't have anybody to send him a letter. He told us once that he's lived in a foster home for all his life, and they despise him.

So I said, "Kyle, what is that?"

He handed me the letter, and I had to read it a few times because it made no sense what-so-ever.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, so I gave it to her, and she, Ron, and Harry read it together.

"I don't get this. What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"And why are you invited?" Hermione asked too.

-Kyle-

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go talk to Malfoy. Hermione suggested.

"Okay. Maybe I will." I got up.

_This is so wierd. Why does his dad want me coming? I don't even want to go. _

So I see Draco Malfoy sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, and he must have felt my eyes on him because he stared at me, holding the letter

and got up. I followed him out of the Great Hall, and he said, "Why does it say you have to go with me to this stupid family reunion? Your not family."

"I don't know. You're the one who is a Malfoy. You should know."

"Well I don't, but if I don't bring you my dad will kill me." snarled Draco.

"Fine." I agreed, but I still didn't want to go.

"Fine, we leave on friday. Bring a bag, 'cause we won't get back 'till Sunday. Now bugger off." He walked back to the Great Hall.

I didn't want to go back to the great Hall so I went up to my brand new, redesigned private dorm, everybody has one. I sat down on my bed, and stared at my letter.

What is going to happen there? Will I live through it? Hehe. Maybe Lucius will use some horrible curse on me. Yeah right.

Just than Trixie came in. _Damn she's beutiful. _

"Hi." she said while sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Hey."

"Um... Are you really going to go?"

"Yeah. I have to."

" Why?"

"I don't know. It said that when I get there I'll undrestand some things. But I don't know what I'll understand. It's all so confusing right now."

"But what if something bad happens to you?" She asked, worry was in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to me." I said softly, and leaned towards her slowly.

"I promise." I kissed her on the lips. My togune skign for entrance. She kissed be back, but suddenly pulled back, and looked at me. I couldn't see what she was thinking, so I hung my head down, thinking I made the wrong desision and she didn't like me, but she cupped my chin in her hands and said, "You promise?"

"Yes." I kissed her once again before she left. One long passionate kiss.

A/N: Okay, so I hope you all like this chapter. I promise I'll update sooner than I use to. Alot faster. Also! Is anyone interested in being my beta readerfor this story? And how exactly does that work? I've never had one before. I would like someone who's good at editing and stuff (preferably using the british language) and will nag me if I take too long to give the person the chapter. Thanks a buch for the person who wants to! )


	2. an unnamed named chapter

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to put this bloody thing on the last chapter. Oh well. Here it is. I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. If I did though I'd have all the hot guys butt naked cleaning my house. hehe.

A/N: Okay, so how'd you like the first chapter? Since there were only 2 reviews aparently some people want me to still continue, so here's the next chapter! I still don't have a beta for this story. So if you want to, or you know someone who would like to, just tell me! Thanks!

Now enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**Mixed Emotions**

_chatpter two_

* * *

-Draco- 

"Kyle! Lets go!" I yelled. I didn't want to bring him along, but I was telling the truth when I said my father would kill me.

"I'm coming!"

I see him going over to his friends, and say something to them.

-Kyle-

I go over to my friends, and told them, "I'll see all you guys later."

"Be careful. Knowing it's involving the Malfoys it's more than likely going to be dangerous." Hermione said.

"Yeah." agreed Ron, Harry and Trixie.

"I will. Promise."

I look over at Malfoy and he looks impatient, so I said," Okay, I have to go now before Ferret Face gets anymore impatient. Bye you guys. See ya Sunday!"

They wave bye and I walked over to Malfoy and we left.

"Okay, how are we supose to get there?" I asked after we got off the Hogwarts grounds.

"By Floo Powder, what else stupid? We have to go to Hogsmede first though."

"Okay, but just to let you know, I never wanted to come."

"Well I don't want to go either, nor did I want _you _to, but we have to."

-Draco-

While we were walking, Kyle asked me something that totally caught me off gaurd.

"So, um... Do you fancy Hermione?"

"What? No way! She's a bloody mudblood!"

"Oh. Well the only reason I asked you was because I think she fancys you."

"Well no duh! Everyone knows that!"

"You know?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"How? I mean, she looks at you alot, but I thought no one except me noticed." He said.

"Well, everyone fancys me, so of course the know -it-all would." I said instead of the truth. There's no way I was gonna tell that Gryffindor...or anyone for that matter what I can do.

"Damn your conceited."

I stared at him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. Yes you are. You think that the whole school is in love with you. That's conceited."

Screw trying to keep my ability a secret. There's no way I was gonna let him get away with calling _me _conceited. I am _not _conceited! Just extremly popular.

So I said, "Well, maybe I am telepathic. You ever think of that?"

"You are?"

"I _never_ said that. I suggested it. But yes. Yes I am."

He looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, and then said, "Isn't telepathy like Legilimens?"

"No it isn't stupid. Leglilimens explores another's mind and sees the memories that are in there. A skilled Legilimens can target the memories that are most hurtful, causing the most pain or fear and use that knowledge to manipulate the person whose mind they have entered. Telepathy is just reading peoples' minds. Two completly different abilities."

"Oh."

I stopped looked him in the eyes.

"But if you _ever_ tell _any_body this, you'll wish you were dead. I swear it." I really didn't mean it. I would hurt him really bad, but not kill him. I just want to make him scared. I love to make people scared. I'm not really into the killing of people. Too much work with hiding the body and stuff.

-Kyle-

"Well, have you ever looked at her? She is kind of pretty." I said getting back on the subject of Hermione.

"Yeah right." he said doutfully.

"What? She is. I mean, she doesn't have that uncontrollable frizzy bushy hair. Its more controlled now. And you gotta admit she's grown up if you know what I mean."

"I guess your right there." He smirked.

_Wow. I'm actully having a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy. Where are the flying whales at?_

"I heard that." He said, rather offended.

"Oops."

"We're here. Follow me."

So I followed him into the Three Broomsticks, torwards the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo Powder, and said loudly and clearly, "Malfoy Manor!"

He was gone. I then did the same thing, and I was inside the biggest house I've ever seen.

"Wow." I said in awe.It was a gothic style home with loads of green, grey, and black. Figures...Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin. The fireplace was in what looked like the drawing room. The room had a dark wooden floor and on top of it were dark green couches and chairs. There was an ebony coffee table in the middle which held a champagne glass. I looked up and sitting on one of the chairs was the one and only; Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah. It's okay. Come on."

We stepped out of the fireplace and Lucius stood up and said, "Draco your here. Took you long enough."

Then he turned to me and gave me a look over. "Hello Kyle."

"Yeah. Okay. _Why_ did you invite him? And _how_ do you know him?" Questioned Malfoy in an impatient tone.

Luciustook a deep breath and said, "Let me tell you a story."

He waited a moment and then he started.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so...? Wanna give me any feed back? Tell me what I could do to make this a better story so far?Tell me it's horrible? Tell me its okay? ...Anything? 

alto-saxophonist35...No Day But Today


End file.
